Zimbabwean cricket team in England in 2020
Squads Test series 'First Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 422 (97.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Eoin Morgan 123 (174) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Richard Ngarava 3/47 (13.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 254 (62.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tinotenda Mutombodzi 78 (94) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 4/20 (8 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 332/8d (60.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 110* (60) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Sean Williams 2/98 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 383 (114.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Timycen Maruma 115 (186) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Jofra Archer 4/73 (24 overs) | result = England won by 117 runs | report = | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = James Harrison (Eng) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = William Mashinge, Tinotenda Mutombodzi, Richard Ngarava and Wellington Masakadza (Zim) made their test debuts. *''Timycen Maruma (Zim) scored his maiden test century. *''Ben Stokes (Eng) scored the fastest Test half century (19 balls) in the first innings and James Harrison (Eng) equalled it in the second innings. *''James Harrison (Eng) scored the fastest Test century (53 balls). }} 'Second Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 611/9d (122 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 226* (198) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Richard Ngarava 3/131 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 153 (45.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Richard Ngarava 36* (83) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 3/22 (8 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 305 (84.4 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Craig Ervine 102 (170) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Harrison 3/54 (15.4 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 153 runs | report = | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = James Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Jason Roy (Eng) scored his maiden Test century. }} 'Third Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 264 (77.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Craig Ervine 72 (113) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/60 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 765/2d (214.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jason Roy 418* (401) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ainsley Ndlovu 1/162 (48 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 207 (53.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Craig Ervine 100* (143) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Stuart Broad 5/51 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 294 runs | report = | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Jason Roy (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field | rain = Rain stopped play for two hours on Day 4. | notes = England's opening partnership between Rory Burns and Jason Roy put on a total of 534 runs, surpassing the previous world record opening partnership of 415 set by South Africa's Graeme Smith and Neil McKenzie. *''Rory Burns and Jason Roy's opening partnership is also the largest partnership of any wicket for England. *''Rory Burns and Jason Roy (Eng) scored their maiden Test double centuries. *''Jason Roy's (Eng) 418 not out is the highest individual score in Test cricket history, during which he scored a record 18 sixes. *''This was the first time England's top three batsmen scored centuries in an innings, Rory Burns (224), Jason Roy (418*) and Ben Stokes (115). }} 'Fourth Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 523 (101.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Jonny Bairstow 98 (201) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Daniel Jakiel 5/144 (37.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 191 (48.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Regis Chakabva 52 (57) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/25 (8.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 189 (48.4 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Craig Ervine 96* (117) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Stuart Broad 5/29 (9 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 143 runs | report = | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 'Fifth Test' | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | report = | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }}